1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to radio frequency devices, such as antennas for radiating frequencies. More specific implementations involve ultra-high frequency (UHF) radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and antennas used for sensing temperature.
2. Background
Conventionally, RFID technology is used to send and receive identifying information using radio waves. RFID tags generally include a chip, memory to store electronic information, and an antenna to transmit the stored data.